Overhead cable routing systems typically include a cable basket or a cable duct. The cable basket or cable duct include integral sidewalls. Various routing devices are installed on the cable basket or cable duct during installation. Often the sidewalls of the cable basket or cable duct need to be cut when a tee, cross or right angle pathway is created. As a result, installation of the typical cable basket or cable duct pathway is time consuming, costly and creates sharp edges.
It is desirable to provide a cable routing system that refrains from requiring walls to be cut during installation of the system. It would also be desirable to provide an improved cable routing system that is easier and quicker to install.